TwilightWonderfulx3
by Emma22560
Summary: Bella & Edward continuent leur vie d'amoureux au lycée de Forks . Un jour, une nouvelle arrive,  intello  , qui s'apelle Evelyne . Elle est très étrange … Edward n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées non plus … Ca le perturbe …
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bella & Edward continuent leur vie d'amoureux au lycée de Forks . Un jour, une nouvelle arrive, « intello » , qui s'apelle Evelyne . Elle est très étrange … Edward n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées non plus … Ca le perturbe … Car Edward veut savoir ce qui ce cache derrière a petite nouvelle . Elle mange, peu mais mange . Elle regarde étrangement Edward, semble savoir qui sont les Cullens . Comment Edward va réussir à comprendre Evelyne ? Bella va t-elle trouver la solution ? Tout ça dans ma Fiction ...


	2. Nouvelle arrivée

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle arrivée

EDWARD CULLEN =

Rien n'a changé. Comme tous les matins, je vais chercher l'ange qui hante ma « vie ». Comme tout les jours, on arrive au lycée, je me gare … Une seule chose a été modifiée : personne ne nous dévisage. Tous les regards sont posés à l'opposé de Nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Bella à Angela.

- Une nouvelle, tu te rends compte, elle a 15 ans !! Elle a sauté deux classes !! C'est une vraie diva ! Ça change …

- Une diva ?

- Elle attire le regard de tout le monde ! Regarde !

Angela montra du regard une jeune fille brune, ses cheveux longs jusqu'à ses coudes, ondulés, mèche « rebelle » sur le côté. Elle était assez grande pour son âge. Elle m'arrivait certainement à l'épaule. Elle avait le teint peu bronzé, des yeux marron noisette. Soudain, je me rendis compte de la raison pour laquelle les humains étaient attirés par Elle.

- Elle chante vraiment bien ! Remarqua Bella

- Oui, incroyable ! C'est une vraie surdouée ! Dit Eric arrivant de derrière. Elle va vraiment cartonner dans le journal !

- Tu lui as demandé, au moins ? Lui demanda Bella d'un regard noir

- Eh du calme, t'inquiètes ! Je lui ai demandé, ça l'arrange ! Consola Eric.

Soudain, je sentis un regard se poser sur Moi, un lourd regard. Je me retournai. Cette Fille me regardait. La Nouvelle me regardait, me donnant l'impression qu'elle avait constaté quelque chose. J'essayai de regarder dans son esprit et j'eus le temps d'entendre le mot « Cullen », puis, plus rien . Je n'arrivais plus à lire dans la tête de cette adolescente.

- Edward, ça va ? S'enquit Bella.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?! Demandai-je à Eric

- Evelyne. Evelyne Curter. Répondit t-il.

- Evelyne … Répétai-je.

- Edward ? S'impatienta Bella.

N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, bon ou mauvais, Merci.


	3. Enquête

Chapitre 2 : Enquête

BELLA SWAN =

-Edward ?

Il ne me répondait pas, il regardait au loin, pensif. Je décidai alors d'observer sa cible … Evelyne. Cette nouvelle arrivante attirait aussi son attention … Sa voix était magnifique, d'accord … Mais quand même.

- EDWARD ?

- Oui ? Répondit-il enfin.

- Que se passe t-il ?

Il me prit par le bras, m'emmenant dans un coin du parking plus intime.

- Je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées !

- Vraiment ? Tu n'y arrives pas du tout ?

- Je n'ai entendu qu'au début, elle a froncé les sourcils, puis plus rien !

- Qu'as-tu entendu ? M'enquis-je

- Cullen …

- Comment connait-elle ton nom ?

- Aucune idée ! Il faut que je sache ! Au plus vite ! Tu vas m'aider !

- Comment ?

- Sympathise !! Conclut t-il.

- Quoi ?? Dis-je, choquée.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va le faire toute seule, de toute façon !

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a l'air intéressée par nous deux.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Il se retourna, elle nous regardait. À présent, tout le monde était rentré dans le bâtiment. Elle prit ses affaires, sans nous lâcher des yeux. Alors, nous vîmes une main gracieuse et pâle lui prendre le bras, pour l'emmener avec Elle, sûrement.


	4. Sympathie

Chapitre 3 : Sympathie

BELLA SWAN :

La main pâle qui avait pris le bras de la petite nouvelle, je le reconnaissais, c'était le bras d'Alice. L'aimante sœur de mon amoureux. Elle l'attira pour rentrer et Evelyne obéit .

La matinée fut agréable. Maths, puis biologie avec mon Homme. Habituelle … L'heure vint d'aller déjeuner. Nous nous rendions vers le réfectoire. Lorsqu'Edward eut ouvert la porte, la première chose que je remarquai fut Evelyne. Assise à la table ou je m'installai avec mes premiers amis quand je suis arrivée à Forks. Elle semblait écouter son iPod avec Jessica, écrire un article pour Eric, et manger une pomme.

Nous nous rendîmes à notre table. Je mangeai dans les bras d'Edward, qui semblait ailleurs. Alice et Jasper parlaient. Emmett et Rosalie étaient absents. Partis chasser, sûrement. Je n'osai pas demander confirmation. J'observai Evelyne, qui semblait très bien s'entendre avec Mike, qui l'observait aussi longuement.

L'après-midi vint très vite. J'eus Histoire. Comme d'habitude, la place à côté de Moi demeurait vide. Enfin, jusque à aujourd'hui. Une ombre blanche vînt s'asseoir à côté de Moi. Une silhouette mince et Grande.

- Bonjour, me salua celle-ci.

Je me retournai vers Elle. Ses cheveux longs, lisses et châtains clairs m'époustouflaient. Ils retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Noir profond. On ne voyait qu'un seul œil, l'autre était caché par sa mèche.

- Bonjour, finis-je par souffler.

- Ca t'embête que je me pose ici ? Me demanda-t-elle calmement, d'une voix douce et posée.

- Non, ça change. J'ai l'habitude d'être seule, ici.

- J'espère être capable de combler ce vide, rigola-t-elle

- J'en suis sûre.

- Tu es Bella Swan, non ?! Me demanda-t-elle observatrice.

- Oui. C'est Moi.


	5. Confusion

Chapitre 4 : Confusion

BELLA SWAN :

Elle continua de me dévisager bizarrement. Je fus prise de frissons. Son regard était si froid… Mais doux à la fois. Ça me rappelait … « Non, n'y pense pas Bella », me dis-je à moi même.

- Tu as l'air de bien connaître les Cullen, dit-elle tout en prenant son cours.

Je la dévisageai étrangement. Des tas de questions submergeaient mon cerveau. Comment les connaissait-elle ? Que savait-elle d'Eux ? Tout cela me tourmentait. J'en attrapais mal au crâne...

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air … Perturbée. Je te gêne ?

- Non, Non. Pas du tout, reste.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Tu t'occupes trop de Moi, me plaignis-je.

Elle rit, puis retourna à sa leçon. Elle écrivait vite, mais vraiment bien. Elle avait l'air de déjà la connaître.

- Tu étais dans quel lycée ? Demandai-je, afin d'entamer la conversation.

- Un lycée au Canada.

- Ah... Tu viens de Loin. Tu es ici avec ta famille ?

- Non, seule. J'aime bien l'être, bizarrement.

- Tout comme Moi.

Elle me dévisagea. Je lui souris. Faux sourire. Elle le remarqua.

- Tu connais Alice ? Remarquai-je

- Oui, C'est ma « guide ». En quelque sorte. C'est la première personne que j'ai rencontré en arrivant ici.

- Tu as de la chance, ce n'a pas été mon cas, soupirai-je

- Toi, ça a été Eric ta première connaissance, non ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Il me pose des questions, je lui en pose aussi.

À cet instant, je me demandai… Était-t-elle si intéressée par Moi ? Au point de poser des questions sur ma vie ? Edward avait raison. Elle voulait nous connaître. Nous en ignorions la raison.


	6. Stress Vampirique

CHAPITRE 5 : Stress Vampirique

BELLA SWAN :

- Tu aimes te faire remarquer ? Dis-je au bout d'un court instant.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça … C'est plutôt que j'aime être populaire, tout simplement. Tu n'aimes pas ça, Toi ?

- Non, j'aime être cachée, généralement.

- Ça ne se voit pas. Tout le monde vous dévisage dans une pièce, Toi et Edward.

- Quand tu es dans la même salle, c'est Toi qu'ils dévisagent.

- Pas quand je ne chante pas.

- Tu es une star née alors ? Changeai-je de sujet.

Elle souffla.

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

La sonnerie retentit. La fin de la journée au lycée. Je suis sortie en compagnie d'Evelyne. Alice et Edward nous attendaient.

- Bella. Tu as fait la connaissance de ma nouvelle amie ? Dit-elle en prenant Evelyne par le bras.

- Oui, nous avons le même cours de Maths.

- Bon. Alice, Edward, Bella. Je dois y aller. Vous voulez bien m'excuser ? Dit-elle

Elle marcha vers le bord du trottoir : elle attendait le bus. Je fus choquée, quand je me rappelais à moi même : « elle n'a que 15 ans ».

Edward me tira de mes pensées :

- Alors ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose qui a pu t'éclairer ?

- Non, elle a juste fait de nous des amies. Sois patient.

Je me rendis compte que cette affaire le stressait vraiment. Il me déposa chez Moi.


End file.
